The present invention relates generally to bottle holding devices and devices for holding other types of containers, and is particularly concerned with a device for holding a bottle of cosmetics such as nail polish while the polish or other cosmetic material is applied.
Nail polish is typically applied by a brush which is attached to the bottle cap and which is coated with nail polish, brushed onto one or more fingernails, and then dipped again into the bottle to re-coat with polish for application to additional fingernails. When a person applies polish to their own fingernails, it is difficult and cumbersome to repeatedly dip the brush into the bottle, which may be standing at some distance away from the hand being polished, and at the same time avoid smudging of wet polish on fingernails to which polish has already been applied and possible spilling of polish onto the hands or adjacent surfaces. It is normally necessary to tilt the bottle in order to insert the brush more easily and to allow it to be coated with polish, further adding to the difficulty of the operation. It is also relatively difficult to hold the fingers in a steady position during polish application.